


The Kissing Pool

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair accidentally overhears something at the Fourth of July picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Pool

## The Kissing Pool

by Lilith Faire

Jim and Blair and all things Sentinel are not mine. I've heard vicious rumours about who they actually do belong to, but I prefer to think that they belong to each other. ;-)

My heartfelt thanks to Patt and Lisa for allowing me to play in their sandbox! This is my first complete TS story to be posted to SXF.

Previously posted to the My Mongoose Ezine First Kiss Contest.

* * *

Blair sighed with contentment as he lay back on the blanket and let the sounds of summer wash over him. There was something about the Fourth of July that he loved. He didn't know if it was the patriotism or the fact that it signaled the first day of summer to him. He sighed again and decided that it really didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was comfortably full of Fourth of July-type food and he was with his closest friends. Blair closed his eyes and began to doze, half-listening to the bits of conversation going on around him. 

"I'm telling you, they've already done it! We just have to find out when, somehow." That was Megan, with her usual forthright manner. 

"They are _so_ not doing it. At least, not yet. And I still say, when they do, we'll be able to tell." This from Rafe, who just loved to argue. Blair idly wondered who they were talking about. 

"Keep it down, willya! _Someone_ might overhear you. And just how are we supposed to know when they've done it, oh psychic one? Will they have neon signs flashing over their heads?" Blair snorted at Megan's wit and then his curiosity began to get the better of him. He opened his eyes and sat up. 

"Who you talking about, guys?" 

Both Rafe and Megan jumped and spun around, then began babbling incomprehensibly. Finally, Blair held up his hands in surrender. 

"One at a time, okay? Megan, you first." 

He watched as Megan looked at Rafe before speaking. Rafe nodded in return. "Well, Sandy, we were just talking about some mutual friends. You don't know them. So, we'll just leave you to your nap, and get lost, shall we?" With that, Megan grabbed Rafe by the elbow and dragged him away. 

Blair returned to his former position on the blanket. That was bizarre. But it was too nice a day to worry about the strange proclivities of his friends. Blair closed his eyes again. 

"I'm telling you, H, I've got the inside track on this thing. That pool is mine!" Hmmm, he didn't know Simon was thinking of putting in a pool. That would be nice. Blair became so lost in daydreams of sunning himself and having pool parties, that he missed most of H's reply. 

"...done it yet? I think that they have, and I'm going to get the proof. So, don't count your chickens before they've hatched, Captain. I'm confident that I've won that pool." 

Huh? What in the world are they talking about? Blair sat up and cleared his throat. H and Simon jumped and spun around. 

"Jeeze, Hairboy! Where did you come from?" H yelled. 

"Well, the jury is still out on that one, H. But what I want to know is, what are you two talking about?" 

H sent a panicked look Simon's way. Simon shrugged and then turned to Blair. 

"Well, Sandburg, we were just talking about some mutual friends. You don't know them. So, we'll just leave you to your nap and get lost, shall we?" With that, Simon grabbed H by the elbow and dragged him off. 

Blair stared after them and then pinched himself hard. Nope, still awake. And what was even curiouser was the fact that now all four of the Major Crimes gang was in a huddle on the other side of the picnic area. Time to call in the big guns. 

Blair got up, and strolled over to where Jim was tossing a football with Darryl. As he approached, something in his expression must have alerted Jim, because Jim threw the football back at Darryl and with a quick 'later', met Blair halfway. 

"What's up, Chief?" 

"That's what I'm hoping you can tell me. I've been lying on the blanket, minding my own business and accidentally overhearing the strangest conversations. I'm about ready to go looking for the pods, man!" 

Jim laughed. Blair lost track of what he was going to say as he drank in the sight of Jim throwing back his head and exposing that fine neck of his. God, he was a tall drink of water. 

"Chief? Um, Blair?" 

"What? Oh, sorry," Blair mentally shook himself. "Mind wandered off there for a minute. Anyway, those four," Blair gestured to the huddle, "are up to something. They're talking about pools - and I don't mean swimming - and have they done it or not, and when I ask who they are talking about, I get jack squat." 

"Take a breath, Blair! So, I take it you want me to 'overhear' what's being said." 

Blair nodded. 

"Well, Curious George, look no further. I know what's going on, but before I tell you, we need to talk. Let's walk." 

Blair followed as Jim led them to a more secluded area of the park. Once there, Jim turned and surprised Blair by taking hold of his hands. 

"Truth time, now, Blair. We've been dancing around each other for months, and while it's been fun, maybe it's time to stop. Maybe it's time for me to tell you that I love you. And I have for a long time." 

Blair opened his mouth, and then closed it. For the life of him, he didn't know what to say. Flirting was one thing, but a declaration of love was quite another. Oh, what the hell, it was the Fourth of July. 

"I love you too, Jim." Blair expected the next move to be taken into Jim's arms and was very disappointed when Jim continued to stand there. 

"Jim, shouldn't we be hugging or at the very least shaking hands, or something?" 

Jim chuckled. "I do love your sense of humour. Do you think you can keep it while I tell you what those yahoos are talking about?" 

Blair grinned back. "I should hope I could take a joke as well as the next person." 

"Good. Because they were talking about us." 

"What!?!" 

"There is a pool going in Major Crimes as to when we first kissed. I know," Jim held up a hand, forestalling what Blair had to say, "they should spend more time on crime and less time on our personal lives, but what can I say. We're a hot topic of conversation." 

"And you never saw fit to mention this to me?" 

Jim blushed. "I kind of had an ulterior motive. I knew we had never kissed, but I also knew that eventually, we were going to. So, if you don't mind going along with me, maybe we can get even." 

"I'm down with that! Lead on, my Sentinel!" 

Jim led the way back, never letting go of Blair's hand. Blair decided he liked having a hand to hold on to. Once they reached the picnic area, Jim let go and Blair felt a sudden sense of loss. Jim took Blair's hand again and squeezed it gently before releasing it, letting Blair know without words that Jim felt the same thing. 

Jim clapped his hands together sharply and whistled. "Can I have everyone's attention please! I have an announcement!" 

The gang from Major Crimes raised their heads from the huddle and nudged each other. Then they broke formation and walked over to where Jim was standing. Jim continued when he saw that he had their attention. 

"I have the answer to your burning question, since you all are dying to know it. The answer is - Now." 

Jim turned and placed his hands on either side of Blair's face, tilting it up slightly. Blair's lips parted and then Jim leaned forward to ghost a kiss across those lips. Blair moaned and Jim deepened the kiss, dueling with Blair's tongue and nibbling on Blair's lower lip. It was the kiss Blair had always imagined it would be, and he never wanted it to end. When Jim started to pull back, Blair followed him, refusing to relinquish Jim's lips. This time Blair explored Jim, stroking the inside of his mouth and caressing his tongue. It was perfection. 

Finally, the catcalls drew them apart. Jim threw an arm around Blair's shoulders and then turned them to face the crowd. Simon spoke first. 

"So, who had today?" 

Blair watched as Rafe scrambled to find the piece of paper in his wallet. Once he found it, he handed it and the cash over to Simon. 

"Let's see... July Fourth. Ah, here it is. JJE... JJE?!" 

Jim plucked the money neatly from Simon's nerveless fingers. 

"I'll take that. And thank you all very much." 

Blair had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the huge shit-eating grin Jim was sporting. This had to be the best Fourth of July he had ever spent. The looks on everyone's' faces was more than worth the price of admission. 

"What say we go home, Blair, and make our own fireworks?" 

Blair couldn't help it - he burst out laughing and hugged the man he loved. 

* * *

End The Kissing Pool by Lilith Faire: lilith-faire@home.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
